That Night
by Nekozuki7
Summary: MATURE AUDIENCE ONLY


"A-Ah..!" I moaned as Irie-kun slid his hand down my waist getting a firm grip on my backside. "Shh… Do you really want them all to hear you?" I inhaled sharply as I felt my body shudder from his hands exploring every inch and creak of my body; I felt his erection brushing against my backside, his hands cupping my breast and his lips devouring my neck. "I-Irie-kun… I can't..." I hear a low growl rising from his throat "After what you made me go through today this is the punishment you'll be receiving" and with one swift blow he swatted my behind making me yelp "Ah! But i-it wasn't suppose to turn out like t-that.." My voice began to break; letting myself be taken by the man that I fell in love with. Suddenly Irie-kun released me and plopped himself on a chair near by, he undid his fly seductively with his right hand while biting his index finger with the other "You want to give me a taste..?" He smirked making my face turn into a deep shade of red. "Well…what's your answer..?" I nodded silently and made my way down to my husband, I kneeled in front of him tugging on his boxer briefs unleashing him, he slid his hands through my hair and tucked a piece behind my ear, he smiled "You're so beautiful." I blushed and took him inside my mouth, "Ugh.." his head fell back, I slid my tongue down the shaft of his member and back up to his head. "Kotoko… You've gotten good at his" he said while my mouth tighten around him, he groaned "I can't wait any longer.." grabbing me by my wrist he laid me down on our bed, I stared at throwing his shirt over his shoulders; his eyes locked with mine, I recognized that look….the same look he had during our honey moon, that look of wanting . He spread my legs, hovering above me "I know that you feel as if I don't pay attention to you or that you're the only one that wanted this marriage but ...Kotoko, I love you. I may not say it often and may not know how to express myself to you but this is how I feel, don't you ever doubt our marriage"

"Irie-kun.." I felt my eyes water "Hey, don't go crying now.. You'll need them for your peaking point.." a devilish smile appeared on is face and I gulped. He pushed himself down on me with an over-powering kiss while his finger slithered up my waist taking my shirt as they progressed uncovering my breasts, I heard a long harsh release of air come out of Irie-kun, I really don't know how or why he gets so worked up when he sees me like this.. I'm just an average woman, I don't know why my body would get him this exited but I'm happy that it does… It makes me feel secure about myself seeing how overly attractive my husband is compared to me. I'm quickly pulled out of my thoughts; I feel him planting kisses down my neck, my whole body shudders. His hands snaked around my back undoing my bra, his eyes gleam with joy as if he's unwrapped some sort of present. He briefly kisses my breasts then ravishes me, suckling hungrily on my right nipple while he caressed my left breast "I-Irie-kun…hhnn..!" his hand slides down my pajama pants, his middle finger rubs against my clitoris, I squirmed with anticipation his suckling not easing up and his fingers keeping a intense rhythm, I feel myself quickly reaching my climax "Irie-kun! I-I can't anymore~ P-please… Stop…" I protest. Irie-kun releases me; with both hands he yanks my pajama pants and underwear from me and lifts me setting my legs on top of his shoulders. I hold my breath and watch him slowly enter me, with a grunt he shoves all of himself inside filling me up to the tilt, I hold on his arms as he thrust; sweat rolls off his forehead down his chin and falls on my neck, he tilts his head suckling tightly where it had fallen " I-Irie-kun! Stop... you'll leave a m-mark!" he comes up for a gasp of air rotating his hips circularly stretching me out "So what… what's wrong with letting other people know that you belong to me..?" I flush while retaining muffled moans. Holding my waist with both hands he pulls himself out slowly until his head was at my entrance, with a pump he thrashed roughly inside and began his invasion of my body, not being able to hold myself any longer I let out several earth shattering moans, Irie-kun covered my mouth muffling my moans "Kotoko..!" I couldn't do it anymore, I needed to give in; every part of my body down to my core felt this rising hot feeling and not being able to have some sort of release was too much. Though Irie-kun had his hand over my mouth he could not stifle my muffled moans "Shh…" Irie-kun whispered bucking himself inside me. "How can I be quiet if you're so rough with me" I thought. I held onto Irie-kun's face with both of my hands, my teary eyes focusing on his flustered expression, letting go of my mouth he wrapped himself around me like my walls wrapped around him. Holding me tightly, neck on neck his hot breath heavily coming down on me, my moans echoing through the room. I tried my best to contain my sounds but my body burst with the sounds of the pleasure that ran through me, in a fruitless effort I covered mouth with my hands, Irie-kun grunted "Don't, I want to hear you…" uncovering my mouth I continued to fill the room with moaning. "Irie-kun! I can't… A-Ah! I-I'm at my peak… Please!" Irie-kun's lips pressed tenderly against mines, our bodies came into synch matching each other's rhythm. Arching my back, finally being able to let myself be release I came letting out my voice, Irie-kun gave a few more pumps and grunts until I felt him pour himself into me, coming to a slow halt both bodies pulsating after an explosion of sensitive sensation. The last thing I remember was Irie-kun's face of total satisfaction, damp hair and a blissful smile on his face "I love you Kotoko" and with those last words my body gave out and I fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
